Wormtails betrayl
by storyteller92
Summary: Set in Maurader time in their sixth year.Why Peter really betrayed Lily and James.The truth and anguish behind the enigma Peter Pettigrew.Of course with mauraders there's bound to be a few dettentions and twice as many pranks and laughs. LJ, SiriusOc, Rem
1. Patronuses and school

1

"Alright, Peter, try again. Concentrate," Professor Solaris my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said, I nodded. I aimed my wand at the wardrobe door yet again and thought of my happiest memory. When I finally managed to turn into my animagus form A rat.

Professor Solaris pointed her wand at the door, and the knob turned and A dementor floated out. "_Expecto Patronum!' _I squeaked. A small white wisp came out of my wand. I sighed as Professor Solaris pushed the dementor back into the wardrobe with her own dog Patronus.

"Well Peter you'll just have to practice the Patronus for homework tonight." She said as I took my seat. I nodded. This is great just great another load of homework to add to the already growing pile. 6th year sucks.

"Don't worry Wormtail we'll help ya." Sirius said patting my shoulder. I nodded and turned back to Professor Solaris.

"Alright now who's next?" Professor Solaris asked the class. A hand shot up from the second row. "Alright miss Evans." She ushered Lily to the front. Lily took her position in the front of the classroom. She pointed her wand at the door. Asthe door flew open she shouted "_Expecto Patronum.' _ A giant silver bear erupted from the tip of her wand driving the dementor back into the wardrobe.

"Very good Lily! 10 pionts to Gryffindor." Solaris said. Lily smiled as the Gryffindors cheered. Me included of course. She walked back to her seat. I smiled at her and as did James. She seemed to not notice him or me for that matter. "Alright now everyone calm down." After we quieted down she said "anyone from Slytherin who would like to attempt the Patronus?" She looked at the Slytherins as she asked this. Snape stood up.

"I would professor." He said making his way to the front. Professor Solaris nodded .

As he stood at the front of the class James called out "Oi! Snivellus ever heard of shampoo? You might want to use it." This caused most of the class to erupt into a fit of laughter. Professor Solaris threw him a glare.

"Mr.Potter, maybe you would like to try after Severus has done it?" She asked him coldly.

"No problem, Professor Solaris, " James said rolling his tongue at the 'R' sound. Professor Solaris said nothing, fighting down a laugh.

"Please go on Severus." She said motioning for Snape to go on with his Patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ He shouted, and a long, slithering, greasy snake came out and hissed at the class. "Well go on." Snape said pointing at the fake dementor. The snake hissed at him.

"Oh look the perfect animal- a slithering greasy snake for good old greasy Snivellus," crowed Sirius, making most of the Gryffindors laugh.

"Enough! Now, Mr.Potter your turn." Professor Solaris shouted.

"Right-o" James said, jumping from his eat and shooting a smile at Lily as he made his way to the front of the classroom. Without waiting, he shouted out ,"_Expecto Patronum.!" _A great lion shot out and roared at the wardrobe. Surprise, surprise, James, the true Gryffindor gets the lion as the animal that best represents him. What a surprise. Yeah right.

"Hey Moony?" I asked Remus. " Doesn't a Patronus take the form of the animal that best represents the person casting the spell?"

"Yes Peter , it does. You know, I'm not at all that surprised James got the lion. Although I am surprised by Lily's bear." Moony turned to look over at Lily.

Hmm. Lily gets a bear. Weird I suppose.

"Very good Mr. Potter! 10 points to Gryffindor." Proffesor Solaris said. Gryffindor clapped while the Slytherins all skulked on their side of the room. The bell finally rang. I stood up only to trip over my own feet. Again.

"Are you alright Peter?" Lily asked me stooping down to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said , dusting off my robes. I couldn't really look her in the eye. If I did, I wouldn't be able to look away. She pushed a stray lock of dark red hair behind her ear.

"C'mon Lils, we're going to be late." Lilys best friend ,Elizabeth Grayson called to her.

"Coming!" She called back to her. "Are you sure your alright?" She asked me.

"I'm fine really. " I mumbled back to her.

"Wormtail! Hurry up, we got Herbology next!" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Can you believe how much homework we have already? And we haven't even had lunch yet!" James complained loudly.

"Yeah, a foot long parchment on the different properties on boomslang in a potion. Fourteen inches on what type of spells would be usefull when facing a dogbug." Sirius chimed in.

"Oh, really, it's not that bad guys," Remus said looking at his watch.

"You are so weird Moony," Sirius said in a disgusted voice. "Studying is not fun . It is the most boring thing to do and a complete waste of time."

"Oh yes and hooking up with random girls isn't?" Moony shot back.

"No, well, yes it is but it's not boring; it's fun." Sirius said winking at a bunch of fifth year Ravenclaws. "Not to mention the fact that it's not torture. Unlike studying is."

James let a snort escape. Remus smiled in spite of himself. I shook my head. This happened everyday at some point in the day.

"Hey, moony when's the next full moon?" James said.

"Next month." Moony answered as we neared the green houses."The last full moon was just last week."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." James said sheepishly

"Which greenhouse are we in?" I asked the others.

"Twelve," James answered . I turned to ask him another question, but he seemed to be in a dream. I followed his gaze, and it landed on Lily Evans. Lily was talking to her best friends, Elizabeth Grayson and Joanna Portman. As our group neared the greenhouse, I couldn't help but notice how the lake seemed to shine in the sunlight. Shimmering and golden. I looked at James, but he was still eyeing Lily through the corner of his eye.

"Prongs have you noticed you are literally drooling." Sirius asked, staring at James. "You might want to wipe it off." He said, making girl movements of putting make up on.

"Shut up Sirius. " James said cleaning off his drool.

'You seriously got it bad." Sirius said laughing.

"Shut up Sirius," James said looking away from Lily and blushing a bright red color.

"Yeah you do. Look at his face, it's turning red!" Sirius said he was doubled- over from laughing at James so much. James stared at him giving him a hard look. Sirius finally controlled his laughter. "If you like her that much,just try asking her out again.." Sirius said.

"And have her reject me again?" James asked glumly.

"Well, why does she say no to you?" I asked him.

"Because he is an arrogant jerk who is so full of himself, with the heaviest head full of air, that it's a wonder he can be lifted off the ground on his broomstick," Remus said absentmindedly.

"Gee, thanks. " James said sarcastically

"Oh, sorry James," Remus said finally realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Well, do you want her to like you?" I asked.

"Stupid question, Wormtail." Sirius said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. And yes, I do want her to like me. I just don't know how," James said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you could—" I was cut off by Professor Corey "Alright you lot get in. Were studying the Lorpent plant today." I was about to unveil an amazing plan and, she just had to cut me off. And then the fact that I tripped again today didn't help either.

I sat in my favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room. I was starting my Transfiguration homework. I flipped through '_advanced transfiguration'_ until I found the page on transfiguringa potholder into a porcupine. I started writing and didn't look up until I heard the portrait hole open. Elizabeth, Joanna, and Lily climbed through. Elizabeth sat down in the chair across from me as Joanna sat down next to her and Lily next to her.

"What are you studying Peter?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Transfiguration." I answered.

"Have you gotten to professor Slughorn's homework yet?"

"No, I'm doing that after Herbology."

"Oh well I never figured you to be the studious one . I thought Remus was." Lily said with a laugh, eyeing my large stack of books.

"Yeah , well, so did I," I replied. Lily laughed. I felt heat rise to my hands. I'm weird like that; most people turn red. Me? My hands start to sweat and turn pink. I know I'm odd.

Lily checked her watch and jumped up in alarm. "Oh crap, I'm late for a Prefect meeting. Gotta go." She ran out of the common room. Elizabeth looked as if nothing had happened while Joanna was laughing very hard.

"This...is...the...third...time...this...week...she's...done...that" Joanna managed to say through her laughs. Elizabeth glared at her until the laughing subsided.

"This is the third time she's done that." Elizabeth repeated.

"Really? I never would have thought of her being a late person," I said.

"Yeah, well ,most people would never have guessed that her Patronus was a bear either. I personally asked a few people." She said

"A few?" Joanna asked arching an eyebrow, "You asked a good few hundred people Liz."

"Oh, whatever. Though the survey said they thought her most likely a cat." Elizabeth said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. I mean, look at the facts. She is very protective, like bear. She is very strong, like a bear. And she can be calm and vicious, like the time she yelled at James for playing that prank on Snape, remember?" Elizabeth explained. I nodded. I thought back to this morning's classes. Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology . Herbology. I suddenly rmembered what I had been about to tell James.

" So why does Lily hate James so much?" I asked pretending to write my essay.

"_Why does Lily not like James? _" Joanna asked shocked

"Yes."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Elizabeth said.

"How is it obvious?" I asked

"She tells him every time he asks her out–"

"Yes, she says he's arrogant"

"Selfish."

"Annoying."

"Idiotic."

"Stupid."

"If he would put as much effort in his studies as in his pranks he would be second in the class work wise, or the third for that matter, and she'd be impressed." Joanna finished.

"Oh," I said after they both had finished " So if he did all that, she'd like him?" I asked.

They nodded. I turned back to my essay. With my head buzzing with ideas.

The next morning, I sat down with Remus, eating my breakfast. Remus was spooning his porridge into his mouth while reading the latest edition of _the daily prophet_, and I was going over my plan in my head. James and Sirius sat down across from us.

"Rough night boys?" Remus asked, peering from around the paper to look at a yawning Sirius. Sirius nodded serving himself some coffee.

"Yeah, I was-" James began before I cut him off.

"Shut up. Guys I need to tell you something." I said excitedly. They stared at me in shock for a few moments, obviously over the fact that I told James to shut up and for interrupting. James recovered first.

"What do you need to tell us, Wormtail?" He asked me.

"Well this is mostly for you. On how to get Lily tp date you.." I said. James smiled at the mentioning of Lily.

"Well speaking of Lily, here she comes Prongs." Sirius said nodding at the entrance where Lily was walking in .James swiveled his head to look at an aproaching Lily. He smiled at her. She ignored him and continued to walk down the table to Liz and Jo.

"Nothing I do. She either ignores me glares st me or yells at me. Nothing I do is right." James sighed in defeat.

"Well my idea might change that." I said happily

"Yeah how? It'll take a miracle for Lily to be nice to James." Sirius said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Shut up! And that is disgusting shut your mouth literally." James said in disgust.

"Okay now can you please listen to me?" I asked impatiently.

"What is it?"

I beckoned him forward and whispered in his ear my plan.(A/N: Okay I won't be saying the plan for now just know it'll lead to a few interesting events and character changes in Peter and the others.)

"Interesting wormtail." James said pleased. He seemed to be thinking it over in his head. "I like it." James smiled and turned to look at Lily and gave her an arrogant smile that she returned with a glare. "Yeah I agree with you. I'll do it." James turned his back to Lily and started eating his breakfast.

A few days later after we had peut the plan into action we sat in the great hall eating breakfast

when Professor Dumbledore stood up the entire hall immediatly went quiet. "May I have your attention please?" Silence. "Thank you now I have a few messages for the sixtha and seventh years. There will be a number of balls this year for you. The winter ball, Valentines day ball, the spring ball, and for seventh years only there will be an end of the year prom. We are still deciding the theme so not to worry about it yet. That is all. Thank you." He sat back down and started talking to professor Laberns the astronomy teacher.

"Today's October 1st right?" I asked Moony.

"Yes" He replied

"Excellent that gives a month to find dates. Or at least narrow it down to three girls and let them decide who gets to go with me." Sirius said happily. I nodded. I scanned the tables looking at all the girls. I noticed that a lot of girls were eyeing Sirius and James and whispering and really just trying to get their attention. Apperently I wasn't the only one to notice this. Remus noticed it too. He shook his head. I suppose he was used to it too.

"Well should I ask someone?" James asked in uncertain voice. I was of course mildly surprised but he was with the plan so not so much.

"What d'you mean who are you going to ask? Aren't you going to ask Lily?" Sirius asked surprised.

"No."

Why?"

"Two reasons. A. She'll say no and B. Why bother?" James said looking at his plate and running his hand through his hair.

"Because your bloody James Potter that's why!" Sirius said.

"Yeah well . I want her to like me Padfoot. And the only way that'll happen is if I leave her alone. Right Peter." He said poking my arm.I nodded.

"Fine. Don't ask her."

"Well it seems your life with the girl is giong down the tubes." Remus observed.

"Yes.It.Is." Sirius said through gritted teeth. "And it's taking mine along with it."Sirius said glaring at James.

"Hey you don't_ need_ to study with me. I'm not asking you." James pointed out. "I can hang out with Moony."

"And who am I supposed to hang out with? Peter and Remus only study and now that's what your doing.: Sirius said angrily.

James sighed in defeat. "Fine . I'll hang out outsid with you talking toa bunch of girls. Happy?"

"Yes." Sirius turned back to his breakfast.

"Hey moony is another property to Murlam a pioson?" James asked Remus.

"Yes it is.Why?" Remus asked. James shook his head as if to say no reason. Remus shrugged. He checked his watch. "We'd better go. Class starts in five minutes." He said popping the last peice to his muffin in his mouth. And standing up. James and Sirius followed suit. I got up to follow them. James and Sirius were awfully noisy in their exit. People were staring at them. I suddenlt felt eyes on me. I turned at the exit to see if someone was staring. But when I turned no one was watching me or noticing. Nobody ever noticed me. Nobody ever does.


	2. Girls, and Deuls

1

"Hello James," Alexis,or Lexi for short, said while walking up to James.

"Hello Lexi," James replied, looking up from his book to look at her.

"I haven't seen you around lately," she purred. James smiled at her, closing his book.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy," he answered.

"Oh, really? Studying?" she asked. James nodded. "Oh." She looked over at the lake and then back to James. She gave James a charming smile and took his hand. "Would you like to go for a walk around the lake with me?" she asked him.

"Okay," he said taking her hand and leading her to the lake. I watched them leave

"Well, it looks like James is back in the world of girls now, doesn't it?" Remus said, watching James leave with Lexi.

"Yes it seems he has," I answered back. I shook my head and turned back to my book.

"Oh, Sirius, you are sooo cute!" A girl squealed from behind us. I looked up from my book, annoyed, and turned to see Sirius surrounded by a bunch of girls. He was, of course, flirting with them.

"And funny," another gushed. I looked over at Remus. He didn't seem to mind the noise. I sighed and closed my book. There was no way I would be able to concentrate with those girls being so loud. I got up to leave.

"Where are you going, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, noticing me get up. I was a bit annoyed at the time and really just needed to get away from them. Especially the girls. Their just , SO LOUD.

And annoying.

"I'm just tired of studying," I lied. "I'll go see if I find James. He's been gone a while."

"Oh, alright." He was just about to turn back to the girls but suddenly came charging back at me. He grabbed me and pulled me away and said, "If James happens to...uh...be doing a certain _something_ with Lexi, Like if you see a few things keep them...to...uh...yourself. And just um, leave quickly. You get me?" He asked. I had no clue what he was talking about. What _Something_ would James be doing? When it clicked. Th thought throughly disgusted me.

"Of course I get you," I said in an affronted tone.

"Okay good. I'd tell you to take Remus with you, but he would probably just... Well you know him. He studies too much. Peter remind me to take his books and hide them later, would you." I nodded already used to how random Sirius was at times. Starts at on topic ends up talking about something completely irrelevant. I merely nodded and went my way.

I walked down to the paddock and stared at the lake. I continued to stare until something black caught my eye. There was a mop of messy jet black hair peeping behind a tree. I walked over to it. It was James. He sat his back against the tree. He stared out across the lake at the forbidden forest. He seemed to be in a kind of trance. I walked over to him cautiously.

"James, hi," I said coming closer to him.

'Oh, hi Peter," he said looking up at me.

"So where's Lexi?" I asked him, stopping next to the tree. He shrugged.

"Who knows. We were just talking and she had to go to a class," he said. "Her break was over," He said upon seeing the confused look on my face.

"Right. I knew that," I said stupidly. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure you did. You're really sharp Wormtail."

"Ummm... thanks?" I said uncertainly. He stared at the forbidden forest. "What are you-"I began.

"What do you think is out there?" I looked over to the forbidden forest, and a flock of crows flew out of the tree's.

"Lot's of stuff. Animals, plants, and stuff. You should know; we go there practically 10 times a year," I said.

"No, I mean beyond what we see when we go there every full moon."

"Well how would I know? I've never gone any deeper than that."

"Yeah, neither have I," James said more to himself than me. "But...I'd like to." As soon as he said that he had my complete and undivided attention

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just everything. I– never mind, It's stupid."

"What is?"

"I just...I kind of realized that in 2 years I won't be here anymore. I'll be out there. In the 'real world', as muggles say."

"You mean you're nervous about leaving Hogwarts?" I asked, astonished. He nodded sheepishly.

"I know, stupid, huh?" I shook my head.

"No, it's not." James smiled and got up.

"Thanks Wormtail."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Well we better go, or Sirius will bite my head off again." He started walking back to the school. On the way back to the school, we passed Lily and her friends. I noticed them. (It was kind of hard not to. They are quite pretty.) But James didn't. He walked right past them and continued talking to me about quidditch. The tryouts and some new strategies.

"So who do you think will try out for Chaser? Wait, what about beaters or keeper?" He asked.

I struggled to keep up with the questions and finally replied. "Um...chaser, don't know. Beaters, don't know. Keeper, don't know" James gave me a disbelieving look. "What? You know I don't know all that much about Quidditch."

I shrugged off the look he was giving me. We neared Sirius and Remus. Sirius was just as we had left him, surrounded by girls. Remus meanwhile had traded his heavy book for a piece of parchment, James and I sat next to Remus. James then engaged Remus on a long discussion on the new principles and facts on animagi that McGonagall had given us the previous lesson.

"But it makes no sense what she says about your animal instincts staying with you," James said.

"Yes it does. If you haven't noticed you act like a stag even when you're not in your stag form." Remus argued back.

"What? How am I like a stag?" James asked Remus, offended.

"Well, you seem to be acutely aware of your surroundings like your stag form." Remus explained. "And besides you act like a stag as a human as well. Well, actualy you look like a stag." And so it went on back and forth, and back and forth. I pretty much tuned out what they were saying thinking, or rather remembering a moment a few days ago.

–**Flashback– **

"Hello Evans." James said sliding into the seat next to her.

"Oh, great. And the day had just started out so well." Lily groaned.

"Oh, come on, talking to us isn't all that bad now is it?" Sirius said from behind Lily.

"Ugh, and my day just keeps getting better and better." Lily said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way." Sirius said happily taking the other seat next to her.

"And how may I make it even better?" James asked.

"How about , not speaking to me for the rest of your life. Or better yet jump off a cliff."

"Ouch, that hurt Lils. It really did." James said in a hurt voice.

"Don't call me Lils, Potter." She said angrily. She turned away from him.

"Aw, come on, Lils-" James began but Lily never heard him. She jumped up and walked away from him. Liz and Jo exchanged glances and followed her. Lily walked to the exit and was about to leave when James suddenly called out to her.

"Come on, Lily don't walk away from me. I'm sorry!" She stopped when he hit the word sorry. She slowly turned to face him. He stood in front of her, happy he had got her to stop.

"Look I was wondering. Will you go out on a date with me?" James asked. Lily glared at him. I swear if looks could kill. James would've died on the spot.

"You never change, do you? You're still the sane arrogant, idiotic, selfish, annoying, stupid _boy_ you've always been!!" She practically yelled. The whole hall was staring at them, except for the professors. She turned on her heel and left. James stared after her. He sighed and walked out of the hall with the rest of us following behind

–**End Flashback– **

"Hello Remus." Lily said to Remus pointedly ignoring James. James didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He ignored her as well. This obviously was just fine for her, for she began ro speak to Remus about some questions she had on a Herbology essay. James turned to me.

"What do you think about the animagus principles McGonnagal gave us?" He asked me.

"Idon't really know.It make sense though , because wizards turn into animals they're similiar to. So in some ways they always are like the animals or animagi they turn into." I said slowly picking my words carefully.

"Well, I suppose, you might be right," James concedded, I myself was slightly surprised he had actually agreed with me. "Alright, I give up! You and Moony win,"

Remus looked up at James as soon as he said 'you win'. He looked absolutely shocked. "Repeat that again,please"

"I said you win."

"Wow, I thought I would die before I heard those words some out of _The_ James Potter's mouth, voluntarily of course." Remus said in mock awe.

"Yeah, me too." James said nodding.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the library to study Transfiguration" Lily said getting to her feet.

"Yes." Remus said giving her a small wave goodbye. Lily walked to the castle. Remus stared at James from the corner of his eye. I think he was wondering when Jealous James would come out. I myself was wondering that as well. He usually got angry, jealous and defensive when it came to matters concerning Lily.

"I'm bored," Sirius said plopping himself down between Remus and James.

"What about the girls?" I asked glancing back to the girls sirius had been talking to. They all stared at him longingly while talking to eachother.

"I got kinda bored."

"Really? I thought you never got bored of talking about yourself." James said.

"Oh, I don't , but they kinda stopped talking about me and started talking about make-up and stuff." He said yawning. "So I am ,really , really bored." I laughed.

"Well, I think I know something that'll liven you up." James said with your mischevious smile. Remus followed his gaze and rolled his eyes at what he saw. "Oh, brother," he muttered. Sirius also followed James's gaze and looked as if Christmas had come early. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Hello _Snivellus_, " James said standing up. Severus Snape autimatically turned and reched for his wand.

"Now, now, now, Snivellus James and I just want to help you." Sirius said also pulling out his wand.

"Sirius's is right. We just want to help you."

"Yeah, help you clean up!" Sirius said waving his wand. Snape easily deflected the spell and cast one of his own. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius dodged it easily.

James rounded on Snape with his own spell. "_Expeliarmus!_" Snape not expecting it let his wand slip out of his grasp.

I found the whole thing highly amusing. I looked over at Remus, he seemed to not be paying them any attention. I turned back in time to see Snape throw a rock at James, James dodged it easily but Sirius didn't. Snapes wand, which Sirius had held captive, slipped out of his hand . Snape grabbed it off the ground and and yelled out "_Sectusempra!_" Two long gashes appeared over James chest. He started bleeding, He looked shocked then angered, quickly he waved his wand over his chest and the gashes seemed to disapear. Snape looked on shocked, and from the look on his face he looked scared and uneasy.

And no wonder. James looked absolutely Murderous. Snape turned and tried to flee but he was suddenly hanging upside down by his ankle. Sirius stood right underneath him. He pointed his wand at him and Snapes robes turned a bright pink as did his hair.

"This'll teach you Snivellus!" James said pointing his wand at Snape. A light blue lighted wafted through James wand and onto Snape. "I'll just keep your hair that way."Snapes eyes widened in horror. "Maybe that'll teach you to ckean your hair!" And with that James waved his wand and Snape fell on the ground . As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off running with James and Sirius behind him. "COWARD!" James roared after him as he stumbled and fell.

I walked over to them, James was breathing heavily and Sirius looked angry. 'He's not going to have pink hair forever is he?" I questioned them. James shook his.

'Nah, just for a few days " James said slowly. He was having difficulty breathing, and was holding his chest where the gashes once were.

"Are you okay prongs?" Sirius asked seeing James difficulty. He bent over him and saw James face and turned and yelled at me, "Wormtail, go get Remus! Now! Hurry!" I scrambled to where Remus sat reading his book.

"Remus! Come quick! It's James, he needs your help." Remus immediately closed his book and stood up.

"Where?" He asked.

"By the lake" I answered. Remus ran in the direction of the lake, with me behind him.

"James are you alright?" Remus asked as soon as we reached them. That is such a stupid question in my opinion. All you had to do was look at him to know he wasn't alright! But as always I kept my opinions to myself.

Meanwhile James was turning white and having difficulty breathing. Remus pulled out his wand And muttered a spell and ran his wand over James body. It wasn't until the wand reached James chest that it lit up. Remus looked confused at first then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"James did you put a concealing charm on yourself?" James gave a nodd with great difficulty. Remus immediately swished his wand over James chest and instead of the plain black Robes James was wearing before the Gashes had reapeared and his robes were slowly turning A dark Purple. The gashes Gushed out loads of blood. The blood pooled on the grass and James was becoming a ghostly white color. I found it quiet frieghtening.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing, quick!" Remus said grabbing James arm and pulling him up. "C'mon, help me Sirius!" Sirius grabbed James other hand and together they helped James up to the castle. I ran ahead of them and into the Hospital wing.

"Madame pomfrey!" I yelled. "Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled again. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office looking slightly frustrated.

"What is it now, Mr. Pettigrew?" She asked upon seeing me.

"We need help. It's James he's bleeding and," I began when the doors swung open to Reveal A flustered Remus and Sirius carrying sickly looking James. The blood continued to gush out and a trail of blood could be seen trailing behind him.

"Oh, my, Mr.Potter!" She rushed over to him. She pulled himto a bed and layed him down. She moved her wand over the large gashes and the blood flow slowed and then stopped. She did it again and the gashes stitched themselves shut leaving a scar behind in it's place. James still had a pained expression on his face, was very pale, and Was having difficulty breathing.

"Out of the way boys," Madame Pomfrey commanded as she bustled about taking potions, we ignored her.

"James why did you conceal it?" Remus asked. James merely shrugged. Sirius stared at him silently. "James you're such an idiot sometimes!"

"How am I an idiot?"

"You let pride get in the way of your safety!"

"I did not!"

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"Because I wanted to."

"To what?'

"Nothing."

'To what?"

"Nothing!"

"TO WHAT!"

"To finish him alright! Happy? I wanted to finish him already. And besides it's just blood. No big deal." James crossed his arm over his chest as if to say that was the final word, but it was far from over.

"No! It's more than just blood! James you could've really hurt yourself!" Remus scolded. Sirius nodded inagreement. James looked at me as if asking me to back him up. "I agree with Remus."

James said nothing. Madame Pomfrey came back with a tray full of potions.

"Here Mr. Potter, drink all of these. And you lot clear out, he needs his rest." She shooed us all out. And the door swung shut behind us. As we walked to Gryffindor tower I noticed how quiet we were. Usually James and Sirius were so rowdy and loud that we usually attracted the attention of quite a few teachers. We stopped at the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"Password" She asked staring at us in distatse.

"Alpha Centurai," Sirius replied dully. The portrait swung open and we trooped in. Sirius flopped down on one of the couches. Remus and I sat down in one of the couches opposite him.

" I can not belive this! I really hope Snape keeps his new hairstyle!" Sirius said angrily. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I wonder where he learned that spell?" I wondered aloud.

"Do you forget he practically worships the dark arts? Obviouisly his little deatheater mates taught it to him." Sirius said angrily. I shifted in my seat and noticed several people looking at us. I took a sharp intake of breath realizing other people must have seen the duel outside and obviously spread word around the school.

'I don't think so Sirius, if they did haxve a spell like that, wouldn't they have used against the muggleborns they're attacking already? " Remus asked, practically. "I mean these deatheaters really only care about causing as much pain as possible to the people they hate."

"Maybe, but where else could he have learned it?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head, 'Idon't know"

"Wow, there are only three maurauders, where's the forth?" Liz said from behind us. No one said a word. She laughed, "You guys look like you're going to a funeral!" Sirius flinched at the word funeral. She seemed to notice how subdued we were.

"No, really, where's James?" She asked looking a slight bit worried. We all looked at eachother.

'He's in the hospital wing," Remus finally answered.

"Why?"

"He was hurt-" Sirius replied

'In a duel,' I added. Sirius glared at me and I realized I should've probably kept that peice of information to myself.

"In a duel?" Liz asked slowly. Remus nodded slowly in response. As did Sirius. I meanwhile was still trying to figure out why everyone was speaking so slowly. When Liz stood up abruptly and walked up the staircase to the girls dormitory. Sirius sighed then shrugged.

'So do you think she'll tell Lily that James landed himself in the hospital wing?" He asked us.

"Oh, I have no doubt she will," Remus replied.

"What do you think Lily'll do to him when she finds out he was dueling with Snape again?" I asked. We all shuddered.

"I'd hat to think, what she'd do to you Sirius" Remus said to Sirius.

"What about you ,Remus?' Sirius pointed out. And we all shuddered again. I groaned.

"What she'll say when she see's Snapes new hairstyle?" Sirius laughed amd Remus let out a snort.

- - - ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - -

Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter. I wroked really hard on it. Since last June actually. I already have chapter 3 written. So If you could review I'd really apreciate it. If you have any ideas I'd like to hear them. So, yeah, Thanks.

-storyteller A.K.A Dizzy


	3. A rather rude awakening

1Hello PEOPLE!!! I have finally updated! But go easy on me I know it's not quite as long as the others but I've been pretty busy. You wouldn't believe how hectic High school is. And then there was a new cycle a few days ago, which means a completely different schedule, teachers and classes. Ugh! High school sucks sometimes. And besides that I read over my first draft and I had to take a lot of it out. So its a lot shorter than usual by I think three pages. But enough of me On with the story!

Ah, yes I dedicate this capter to my good friend Bananas Lupine! Lupine YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer : Dude, No I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Roling does, duh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We slept in on account that it was Saturday . When I finally woke up Remus was already up and showered. "G'moring Remus," I greeted him sleepily.

"Good morning Peter," He replied. I looked over at Sirius's bed and saw half his body hanging off of the bed.

"I see Sirius isn't up yet." I commented. I got up off the bed. "Have you gone down to breakfast yet " I asked him looking through my drawers for some clothes.

"No I'm not particularly looking forward to facing Lily and her friends. Though I suppose we should go and check on James," Remus said thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth. I came back out fully dressed to find Remus sitting on his bed studying, of course, and Sirius asleep in his bed. I went over to my bed and put my clothes away. I heard noises coming from behind the door to the dormitory. I think Remus heard the noise too because he was starring at the door avidly.

"Calm down Lily," I heard Jo say.

"Yeah, I'm sure that it'll clear up by tomorrow," Liz added.

"Just wait until I see Potter again, ugh! Now he goes to pick on Snape again. Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Lily said angrily. "He looked so hurt, I can not believe someone could be heartless enough to hurt someone like that!"

Remus looked at me. Our eyes met and I sighed. Suddenly the door banged open and Liz came in followed by Jo. To my surprise Lily wasn't with them.

"Look, we need to talk," Liz said

"Lily is about to turn Potter into a tea cozy"Jo cried out.

Sirius woke up with a start. When he saw the girls he pulled the covers up and cried out "Bloody hell! What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, please, Black" Liz said rolling her eyes "What are you trying to hide. You've shown your body to practically half the population of girls at Hogwarts, why act different around us?"

Sirius opened his mouth and closed it several times before saying "It was only half the population of pretty girls here."

Jo glared at him. "You are so stupid."

"We're here out of the kindness of our hearts to warn you that Lily will kill you and Potter," Liz said dramatically.

"Okay tell us something we don't already know," Sirius said.

"Believe me, this is not a joke," Jo said.

"Oh, we know we already know what to do when Lily blows up." I said.

"Yes, James actually looks forward to hearing her scream," Remus said.

"It's the only time James hears her scream out his name, although I doubt she's screamed out anyone's name yet," Sirius said smiling at the girls. Both Liz and Jo had looks of disgust on their faces.

"You are so crude, Black," Liz said in disgust

"You are so Perverted, what goes on in your mind?" Jo said wrinkling her nose in revulsion

"Only you my dear," Sirius said cheekily.

Liz shook her head and stormed off. Jo followed her.

"Well, that was interesting," Remus said after the door closed.

'I'll say," I muttered

"That was fun," Sirius said letting the covers drop.

"You think it's fun to rile up the girls?" I asked amused.

Sirius nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the pile on the floor. "I'm going to take a shower," Sirius announced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

About a ½ hour later all three of us were on our way to the hospital wing. We pushed the door open to find a near empty hospital wing. James was propped up on his pillows.

"Prongsie!" Sirius yelled out and punching his shoulder.

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail! What took you guys so long?" He asked us.

"Oh, we got a little held up this morning, Sirius here slept in and got the girls all riled up in the process," Remus said lightly.

"Huh?" James asked arching his eyebrow.

"Well Sirius didn't wake up-"

"And when he did the girls were in there talking about Lily-" I added but was cut off by James.

"Please, don't mention that name," He said.

"What? Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

" You want to know why?" James asked throwing his hands in the air. "I'm done, finished, finer, finite, no more, no way."

"Your done what?" I asked thickly.

"I'm done trying to catch her attention. I'm done waiting on my knees hoping she'll give me a glance, I'm done groveling at her feet! I'm through with being her lovesick puppy dog! I'm sick of thinking that she'll give me a chance, when it's obvious she's not!" James said his face flushing with his anger. His hazel eyes flashed in annoyance. "In, short boys, I'm through with her."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, right, I'm sure your done."

"Believe it," was all James had to say.

Then Madame Pomfrey bustled over carrying a huge goblet. It was a purple color. Steam was still ensuing from it, and it smelled a lot like gasoline.

"Here, Mr. Potter . Make sure you drink all of it this time. Don't think I didn't see you vanish the last one."

"Is that why this one's twice as big?" James commented taking the goblet. He stared at her. She stared back.

"Well," She asked waiting. James sighed and took a sip. He grimaced but continued to drink the potion until he had finished it. Once Madame Pomfrey took the goblet James let out a loud burp and said "That was horrible,"

"Say it, don't burp it," Remus said waving away the stench while Sirius laughed.

"Now, if you don't wish to take the potion anymore I suggest you don't get into anymore duels," Madame Pomfrey called to James after rinsing out the goblet.

Sirius laughed at this. "Yeah, this'll be the last time _you_ James Potter will get into a duel." Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius.

Remus then looked at James. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. James nodded.

Sirius just pretended to sniffle.

"What are you sniffling about?" James asked irritated.

"It's just Jamesie, your growing up so fast," Sirius hiccuped. " I thought this day would never come."

Remus smiled a bit and joined Sirius. "Alas, It seems our James has finally overcome lilitus."

I think he meant that James was addicted to Lily, or something I'm not completely sure, I shook my head, in laughter.

"You think it's funny do you?" James asked us angrily. I stared at him mutely. "You think it's funny that she looks at me like I'm the worst infestation she has had the misfortune to look on?" James asked angrily.

We all stared at him.

"James, I didn't mean anything," Remus said.

"Yeah I know," James said sighing. I simply stared at him. "I, I think you guys should go," James said looking away from us. He looked sad and ashamed.

"James, if there's anything-" I began

"Yeah Peter, I know." James said not looking at me. Remus bit his lip and Sirius stared st him increderiously. Remus and I knew he was about to say something that would land him in some deep dragon dung. But before he was able to we managed to grab him by the back of his robes and hastily pulled him out of the hospital wing mumbling our goodbye's.

Remus and I were silently listening to Sirius rant about being treated like a dog, "Being pulled out of the hospital wing by my collar!! I am no pup! I am full fledged dog!"

"Okay, Sirius we get it," I muttered.

"I guess he's really through with her," Sirius said a few minutes later.

"Well, maybe...hmmm... it's possible...hmm," Remus said.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded.

Remus ignored him. " Well, it's a possibility. Maybe he could... no, also he could...No that wouldn't either,"

Sirius threw his arms up in annoyance " I hate it when he thinks out loud." Remus continued his ranting ignoring Sirius.

"I personally think he's lost his marbles," I remarked half hoping Remus would hear and half dreading that he would. He didn't but Sirius nodded and grinned.

"Speaking of losing marbles, what about James?"

I shrugged. We were now outside the portrait again. "Alpha Centauri " I said loudly. The portrait swung open. And when we entered there was complete silence in the common room. Every single one of the Gryffindors stared at us. And then suddenly broke into applause.

"Awesome color!" One first year yelled out, another called out "great magic!"

A lot more words of encouragement circled from the rest of the room. A few people actually came and patted us on the back. The three of us sat down and I saw Lily for the first time today. She stared at us in complete disgust. She saw staring at her And gave me an awful glare. Her usually serene, sweet, lovely green eyes showed only anger, rage and complete disgust at the sight of me. She got up and stormed up the stairs tho her dormitory. I stared after her. I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach. And my heart gave a feeble _plooumf_ and tripped itself and fell into the pit of my stomach.

This must be what James feels every time Lily gets angry with him. Ashamed, confused, and guilty. But she's so pretty And her hair is so— Wait! What am I thinking? THIS IS LILY!!! LILY GOES WITH JAMES!!!! You shouldn't feel or even think any of these things!

But I still did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Another chapter done! Finally! It takes a while to think this up and type it. Now for ,all my hard work, I think I should get at least 2 reviews, maybe even 5. And I must ask this question, based on the books is Remus Lupin mature or levelheaded? Please answer the question and send it in review or simply answer no review. You can send it to my myspace or the my e-mail.


End file.
